Guide:WFYB For Noobs
Description Hello! Welcome to Whatever Floats Your Boats For Noobs, if you are starting out, this will be the perfect guide for you! How To Play WFYB When playing WFYB for the first time, it is ideal to find a server with a low amount of high-leveled players, (about 50+), no Skybases, and no boats that are very strong like ones that use Bluesteel and greater. If a round is occurring, (when the map is flooded), you should wait until it's over. Getting Started When the map is dry and there is plenty of time to build, find an open area to build, (considerably away from other enemy boats), and begin building a raft with Pallets by opening up the Prop Menu and selecting Pallet. You should consider a place where there are no boats nearby. Place it down and make a 2x2 pallet raft. This can be done by hovering your mouse over the side of the pallet you placed down and clicking it. If you did it correctly, it should look like this: (image coming soon!). Next, add walls by selecting Crate from the prop menu and lining the outside of your raft with crates. Add another layer for better protection and/or adding an additional layer of crates, creating a thicker wall. Congrats! you have created a simple boat to survive in! To get in your boat when you can't get in sense the walls are too high, simply press and clicking the icon in a diamond shape where your boat is located and you should end up somewhere on your boat when you teleport there. Use a Teleport Spawn or Small Teleport Spawn to spawn directly where you placed it. Now, you are ready to survive the flood! When the Map Floods If it starts raining, it means that the map is about to flood and the battle is about to begin. Make sure you are on the raft before it starts to flood. The land around you will disappear and the map will be replaced with water. You will be given a Sword and a Pistol once round starts. Now, you are ready to battle! Shoot other enemy players with the pistol and use the sword to melee others when they're near you! You can always build even when the round has started. When your boat gets damaged, you can quickly repair props by pressing and clicking the damaged props. Destroyed props appear while repairing so remember to repair the prop instead of replacing it. If you end up underwater, there will be a stamina bar that shows up on your screen, if your stamina runs out while underwater, you will take damage and slowly lose health. To combat this, rise up to the surface to regain stamina. Jumping can also decrease stamina, so make sure to keep your eyes in the Stamina Bar and be sure it won't run out! When the round is coming to the end, the flood will decrease until the whole map is unflooded. If you survive during the whole round, congrats! you will be rewarded with Experience Points and Money! If you gain enough EXP, you will level up and unlock new props! WFYB For Noobs